A Conversation Between Officers
by Chihiro26
Summary: Kirk and Uhura have a chat. This is an AU in which Spock and Uhura never dated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I did out of extreme boredom. It is purely dialogue, a challenge I gave myself**. **The hardest part was making sure things didn't get confusing, that and trying to get emotion across. Did I fail? Hah you be the judge.**

* * *

**A Conversation between Officers**

"I had a dog once you know."

"You didn't sleep with it did you?"

"Nah…it wasn't a farm animal."

"Aha! …so why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. Just something you didn't know about me."

"Oh…alright."

"Soooo-"

"I have a brother."

"I know."

"What? How?"

"It's in your file obviously."

"You read my file? On what grounds?"

"I'm the captain. I need to know my crew."

"Whatever…so I guess you know my first name now."

"That I do not."

"Really? …I'm confused."

"You didn't want me to know it so I made a point not to look at it."

"…but…why?"

"You only tell certain people for certain reasons…"

"Yeah so? I still don't underst-"

"I want to earn it."

"…"

"I want you to tell me on your own accord. I want to be one of those certain people…I want to mean something to you…"

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Nyota…it's Nyota."

"…"

"Kirk? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Well you didn't say anything."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I have nothing to say. I'm speechless."

"That's a first."

"And now it's your turn."

"What are y-"

"…"

"…"

"You alright?"

"You…you kissed me?"

"Yeah. I sure did."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"…oh…"

"And you talk too much."

"Oh real-"

"Now you're speechless…or you were…it didn't last very long."

"Yeah…I suppose…"

"But for as long as it lasted…it was a first."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Gladly."

"…"

"…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo...this is the exact same thing as the first chapter as far as dialogue goes. I just added some more context, though it's nothing more than explaining there thoughts and what they're doing. You still don't know where they are. I'm thinking of doing a third chapter that adds the setting and some more detail. Good idea or bad? But anyway, enjoy. =)**

* * *

**A Conversation between Officers 2.0**

"I had a dog once you know." He says suddenly. He isn't looking at her, but at the glass in his hands as he swishes the liquid inside around. "Liquid courage" as Bones called it.

"You didn't sleep with it did you?" she says smugly.

"Nah…it wasn't a farm animal." He is mirroring her smirk and it annoys her…but only a little.

"Aha!" The laugh is full of sarcasm, "…so why are you telling me this?" she asks as she turns her head to look at him, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. Just something you didn't know about me." He looks at her, shrugs, and turns his attention back to his drink.

"Oh…alright." She was expecting him to tease her and start another one of their infamous fights so she's caught off guard by his honest, non-confrontational answer.

He takes a sip of his drink. "Soooo-"

"I have a brother."

He grins. "I know."

"What? How?" She looks genuinely confused.

"It's in your file obviously."

Confusion becomes anger. "You read my file? On what grounds?"

"I'm the captain. I need to know my crew." He says matter-of-factly. There's another shrug and then he's sipping his drink again.

She obviously doesn't believe him. "Whatever…" Then she has a thought. "So I guess you know my first name now."

He swallows and grimaces at the burn caused by the alcohol. "That I do not."

"Really? …I'm confused." She's staring at him now, her own drink forgotten.

"You didn't want me to know it so I made a point not to look at it." He keeps shrugging and she just wants to tape his shoulders down.

"…but…why?" She really doesn't understand. The man beside her is not James T. Kirk, he can't be…she thinks he must be an imposter…perhaps even a salt craving monster in disguise…

"You only tell certain people for certain reasons…"

She nods. This is true, but she still isn't getting it. "Yeah so? I still don't underst-"

"I want to earn it."

"…" She was not expecting that answer.

"I want you to tell me on your own accord. I want to be one of those certain people…I want to mean something to you…" This confession wasn't supposed to come out like that…and especially not _here_…he blames it on the "liquid courage" as he watches the linguists face for a reaction and waits for an answer.

"Oh." Her concentration is once again on her drink. She downs it all in once quick motion.

That was a disappointing reaction. "Yeah…" Another sip, but no shrug. She is glad.

Then after a moment, she decides something. "Nyota…it's Nyota."

"…" He was not expecting that response.

When he doesn't say anything she looks at him. "Kirk? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Well you didn't say anything."

"I know." Another shrug accompanies his reply and she wonders why he's acting so nonchalant. They both know the current conversation is nowhere near that level of casual.

"Why?"

"I have nothing to say." He shrugs. Again. "I'm speechless."

She snorts. "That's a first."

He only smiles. "And now it's your turn."

"What are y-" She's cut off.

"…"

"…"

After a moment he asks, "You alright?"

"You…you kissed me?" She brings a finger to her lips which are still buzzing.

"Yeah. I sure did." He smiles again, but there isn't a shrug to accompany it. She contemplates whether or not he's finally going to stop doing that.

"Why?" She realizes that she's been asking that a lot.

"I wanted to."

She thinks _no shit_ but says, "…oh…"

"And you talk too much."

She looks slightly offended. "Oh real-"

He doesn't let her finish. "Now you're speechless…or you were…it didn't last very long." He grins. It seems he's back to his old self and the shrugging is gone.

She knows she should be insulted but that grin of his is just too cute and besides, she missed _this_ Kirk. The quiet indifferent one was annoying, so she just says, "Yeah…I suppose…"

The grin grows into a full blown smile that reaches his eyes. "But for as long it lasted…it was a first."

She wonders if they've always been that blue before she replies with a quick, "Shut up."

He leans towards her. "Make me."

"Gladly." She has that smug look again, but she doesn't move away.

"…"

"…"

He thinks she has a beautiful name and smells like vanilla. He marvels at the fact that his plan worked and he's now kissing the love of his life. He wonders if she'd agree to go back to his cabin then scratches that idea, knowing that he should take baby steps here...

She thinks he's an amazing kisser and all other thought flies out the window…


End file.
